


No Real Worth

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never told anyone how bad it really was when Gerard took him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Real Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Violence is ugly, as a result there are some ugly things in this ficlet. Be aware.
> 
> Written for the [fullmoon-ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/) flash fic prompt Taken

He never told anyone how bad it really was when Gerard took him. What was he supposed to say anyway? “I was so scared I pissed my pants.” or maybe “The first time I got beat up was by a guy older than my dead grampa.” or “I still have dreams about it.”

Even after his Dad found out what really happened Stiles never talked. He couldn't even _think_ about the ways he had broken down that night and humiliated himself, never mind tell someone else.

He didn’t want to think about how it felt to get home curl up in a ball in the shower to wash away the blood and piss, and tears, and terror.

Stiles knew a million words but he didn't know how to say he was sure Gerard was going to use his _dead body_ to send a message.

He spent enough time thinking about the way the skin on his cheek ripped when Gerard's hand connected. He didn't want anyone to ask him anything about it. It still felt numb some days, right on the point of his cheek bone where the worst of the damage was done.

He wished his ribs were numb. The ribs that cracked when Gerard's shiny black shoes connected. Weeks after the bruises on his face were long gone Stiles woke up in the middle of the night and his chest ached from those cracked ribs. He knew he'd been dreaming about Gerard because he could taste the tears and blood in the back of his throat, could still hear the old bastard cackling. He usually doesn't get back to sleep when it happens. Turns on the lights and boots up his computer to chase away the things that try to follow him back up out of his dreams.

He knew it would get better eventually. One day he would file the whole thing with Gerard in file marked 'one more crazy piece of shit that came with werewolves'. One day it would be history. One day he would stop thinking about what Gerard had taken from hm. He was better off _knowing_ how easy he was to hurt, and his dignity (what little he had left) wasn't worth that much any way.


End file.
